User talk:Snicker
Use of content from one wiki on another wiki A quick word of advice: If an article is copied from this wiki onto that wiki, as you did with the Data Hound Achievement Guide (I checked, and you did add an updated version from this wiki, complete with edits made by others, not just your original version), it needs to be imported so that the history from the wiki it was taken from shows up. If this is not done (and it was not done when you added it to the other wiki), then it is a breach of Wikia's Creative Commons License, which mandates proper attribution for all materials lifted from other wikis. Please see that this is done ASAP. If not, I will be forced to inform Wikia. And, given that the admin/bureaucrat of that other wiki were already informed of this some time ago, Wikia may take stronger action this time. SpartHawg948 04:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Check again, Sparthawg. I used only the information *I* wrote. No edits from other users were included, unless you're talking about the categories, and those weren't copied, I added them by hand ;) Categories are so standard, there's no way to avoid that. :But whatever. It's a moot point. I'm done with Mass Effect, and I'm done with your wiki. I told you what I was doing and WHY I was doing it, but you still insist on busting my chops. See, the whole thing about NOT screwing with your wiki? That's why I left. That's why I only copied stuff *I* wrote. But you keep pushing instead of just letting it go. You already won, Spart - what more do you want? If it makes you feel any better, not only am I done with Mass Effect, I'm not buying the third game, either. Not because of you or Lancer - I just didn't like the second game enough to play the third. :I cleaned up the vandalism over there, and will probably still fiddle with that site until they take it down, but I honestly don't understand the hostility from you. We disagreed. I decided that working on your wiki under your rules didn't work for me, so I'm not editing here. I don't have a problem with you personally, we're adults, and we can disagree without hating each other. At least - I hope we can. Everyone knows that the "other wiki" is of no importance, so what's the deal? Have fun, play your game and enjoy your wiki. --Snicker 18:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::You are correct. I erred in saying that the version you added was not the original version. My apologies. ::You are, however, incorrect about another matter. There is no hostility on my part, at least none towards you. I've been dealing with the issue of the other wiki copying our articles without giving our editors their due credit (in direct violation of Wikia policy) for some time. I am not "busting your chops". So much for assuming good faith, eh? On a related note, of course I don't hate you. Not sure why "hate" would enter into this. I was merely doing what I've been doing since the other wiki came into existence, trying to ensure they abide by Wikia policy and give our editors their due. If that other wiki wants to operate on its own, then they need to come up with some original content, not just copy everything from us, a wiki they proclaim open disgust for. SpartHawg948 19:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I do hope you understand that, with all the frustration and "angst", I don't have any disgust for this wiki. Quite the opposite. You guys put up with a lot of bullshit, and I know it's not an easy job. I may disagree with the policies, but I think you've got a lot of great information here. I'm sorry to go, but my personality is going to keep conflicting with Lancer and some of the policies, and you don't need that strife. I think it's the best course of action for all concerned. I do, sincerely, wish you the best, SpartHawg. --Snicker 19:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Language snicker.--Legionwrex 23:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :English, Legionwrex, why do you ask? --Snicker 04:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I wasn't asking what language you speak(somhow I think you knew that)I was reminding you that word like b*llsh*t break the language policy.--Legionwrex 04:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Legionwrex, it's no worse than what your own bureaucrat has said. Look - read the policy again... "Offensive language, either toward other editors or in articles, is not tolerated. There is some leeway in Talk pages and in discussion between users, but inserting offensive language in articles is considered vandalism." (Emphasis mine). It was not insulting, was not on an article page, and was used between two adult users. Relax. The world won't end because of the word bullshit. If so, Showtime would have killed us years ago. :::It's the petty things like this that drive me nuts. I try to say something nice, and someone has to language-nazi it. Oh - wait - is nazi banned, too? *imagine my eyes rolling in sarcasm*. --Snicker 05:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations you managed to make me feel like an idiot.--Legionwrex 05:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) No need to feel like an idiot. The policy Snicker cites is one that is often mistakenly cited. Vulgar language, per site policy, is never tolerated. If you scroll just a little further down the page from the bit Snicker cites, you'll see that "Crude or offensive language" is grounds for banning. Not "Crude or offensive language in an improper context", just plain old "Crude or offensive language". The leeway mentioned refers to offensive but not to vulgar language. For example, using offensive language in a generalized sense is fine. Vulgarity is not. Period. So yes, Legionwrex was correct the first time. Your language did violate site policy, so I'll ask you to please refrain in the future. :As for your other comments, yes, Penn and Teller's B.S. (as it is abbreviated in situations where the full name violates some rule/policy/practice) is an awesome show, but that's neither here nor there. Showtime does not exercise their constitutional right to limit speech (as upheld numerous times before the Supreme Court), but this wiki does. And the "nazi" comment was just plain facetious. SpartHawg948 06:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, was it crude, offensive or vulgar? You're not being clear, and your policy is not clear. By your own definition, you have violated that policy on more than one occasion. Please make sure to be consistent in your policy. ::And yes, the nazi comment WAS facetious, thank you for noticing =) I usually try to defuse situations with humour. --Snicker 19:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::SpartHawg - would you please email me when you get a chance? I've set my preferences to allow mail from other users. Thanks! --Snicker 21:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The policy could probably stand to be clarified a bit. As for me violating the policy, yes and no. I did use language in the past that would violate the policy as it stands (and is enforced) currently. However, at that time, the policies and their applications were still being fleshed out. As soon as it was decided by the site admins to use the current interpretation and application, I ceased using language that violated site policy. So no, there really isn't an issue with consistency. Nor should the application and enforcement of site policy regarding language be that foreign to editors, given the recent high-profile discussions and votes that have been conducted on the topic. As for emailing you, why? I'm not in the habit of sending emails to people without having some purpose (i.e. message). A vague request to email you, without any indication as to why, does not qualify as having a purpose. If you wish to contact me about something, you are welcome to send me an email. I've had my preferences set to enable email since I first signed up for Wikia years ago. SpartHawg948 22:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC)